It is a fairly common occurrance for fireman to be overcome by fumes or injured by falling debris and rendered unable to extricate themselves from a hazardous area at the scene of a fire. When this occurs, of course the other fireman do their best to extricate their incapacitated peer by grabbing his clothing, throwing his arm over their neck, etc., and in any way possible dragging or carrying the fallen fireman clear of the smoke and flames to safety.
However, this is not always easy to do. In conditions where the floor surface may be littered with fallen beams and burning debris and visibility is poor, the fact that there is no positive, secure means of gripping the fallen fireman not only increases the time required to extricate him from the area, thus taking the rescuers out of the firefighting temporarily, but also, of course, risks injury to the rescuers as well as the downed man.
Additionally, with the demise of fireman's height limitations and the advent of women firefighters and lighter weight men firefighters entering the ranks, there will undoubtedly occur instances in which a lightweight firefighter may need to pull a downed body to safety that may be up to twice his or her own weight.
There is a need for a secure means of gripping and extricating a fallen fireman so that it may be done as safely and quickly as possible.